


Sweet Medicine

by PhytoCondria



Series: Meadow Blossom Farm [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Or lost edits, Screams in bad edits, Shameless Smut, Smut, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhytoCondria/pseuds/PhytoCondria
Summary: This is all just the smut. You have been warned.It's all self contained and not in order
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Meadow Blossom Farm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674694
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Payback

"Remind me again who asked if I could grow peaches again? I should give them a good wallop." Lily whined, seemingly trying to take up every inch of the couch Harvey wasn't on, and even then she sprawled herself onto his lap. She'd been planting peach saplings most of the day.

"I believe it was you dear. Something about them being your favorite stone fruits?" Harvey reminded her with a slight chuckle, combing his fingers into her hair and gently undoing the braid her hair had been in. It was still a little damp from her shower earlier, but dry enough it had taken on a wave from the style.

"Yeah, well my back says they're my least favorite stone fruit now." she responded, her lip coming out in a pout, though he knew she was only pretending to be upset so he'd spoil her as they cuddled and watched things after dinner.

"I could give you a back rub if you'd like." Harvey offered, his voice sweet and affectionate in an attempt to coax her out of the faux, sullen mood she'd put on.

"That depends, is this doctor Harvey or boyfriend Harvey offering?" she asked, a lazy smirk on her lips as she turned in his lap to look up to him. He chuckled at her as he brushed some stray hair from her mouth.

"I was unaware that there are two of me that offer you massages." he managed to joke back. "And what exactly are the differences between the two of me?" he asked amused at the instant abandonment of her grumpy act now.

"Well for one, Doctor Harvey, while very appealing in his own right, will get me all gooey and sweet before telling me I should get some rest and go home at a reasonable hour, whereas Boyfriend Harvey..." she was trying to tempt him, a sultry look in her eyes as she sat up, not really leaving his lap and a husky, sweet whisper trying to entice him. "...will remember he has a spare change of clothes in my closet."

"I thought you were tired from working the fields, dear?" he whispered, trying to tease her back, but his eyes drifted to her lips. "Sounds like you aren't hoping to get much rest at all."

"Well I am meant to keep you young aren't I? Sometimes that means late nights." she quibbled, a playful smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck, but denied him the kiss she knew he was wanting.

"Mhmm, you really love tempting me out of my better judgment don't you?" he questioned, voice soft, but turning to a deeper growl as he brought his hand to her cheek, her eyes closing and smile widening as she nuzzled into the touch. 

"Does that mean boyfriend Harvey is offering?" she mewed, the look on her face turning into a full victorious gloat, he pulled her down to him, melting into an almost chaste kiss, if it wasn't for the way she sat in his lap, enthralling and sure she had won already.

"I'll get the oil." he offered, finally breaking away long enough to speak, his nose brushing against her and moustache tickling her lip as he waited for her to get off of him. She finally gave in, slipping out of his lap, but not before stealing another little peck from him, her thanks genuine. Harvey was very tolerant of her little games, there were certain rewards that came with playing along. Even he had his limits, but patience was a virtue and he had it in spades.

Lily started to undress as she waited for him to return, her shirt and bra left on the arm of her couch while Harvey got what they needed and returned to sitting behind her. Fingertips tracing down her neck as he parted her hair and pushed it out of his way, a shiver of anticipation down her spine. He took some of the oil, warming it in his hands before she started to pout back at him. He just laughed, giving her cheek a kiss, and going to work. He was always so gentle and sweet, and after her initial bought of giggles and squirming from her ticklishness, she relaxed into his hands. There were feather light kisses strewn across her neck and shoulders as his hands worked up her spine, turning sore muscles into relaxed pools and she was soon molten and malleable in his hands.

Her head lulled back and rested into the crook of his neck. She always loved letting him know he was doing a good job, making pleased little sounds in her throat, her breathy little growls leaving traces in his neck now. He slid his hands from her back to the velvet smoothness of her stomach. She wasn't as soft as some others he'd been with, farm life was demanding and grueling at times. There was strength and muscle to her, but she still had her soft bits, hands grazing up the little peak of her ribs before cupping her breasts. His hands were large and he could almost cup them both in one hand if he really tried, but he just grazed them. Another happy, throaty, little rumble as the peaks hardened and reacted to touch. One hand continued fondling her breasts as the other found her thigh and kept her pressed to the cushions.

He could feel her back arch into him, trying to straighten up and started to leave kisses and gentle love bites on his throat. He let her stay like that, desperate little patterns forming, her breathe hot and brazen, a loud moan rumbling her chest that went straight to his crotch. He hummed back at her, his hand moving from her chest to her throat, gently guiding her head to turn away, his face smothered into her hair and neck as he returned the love bites to her.

"No fair, I can't kiss you like this." she complained in a huffy whine, he just snickered into her hair as she squirmed, but there was only so much she could move in his arms.

"You never play fair dear, maybe you should get a taste of your own medicine." he teased, keeping one arm pinned to her side, putting some of his weight on her thigh so she couldn't move away from him. "Doctor's orders." he mumbled, his hand moving from her neck, past her breasts and slid down her stomach. He bit at where her neck and collar met, and she moaned out again, his hand finding the front of her jeans, pulling at the button and zipper. He kept her to him, arms to her side as he wrapped an arm around her middle, but she wiggled willingly trying to help him with her pants.

Once they'd gotten her stripped down, Harvey took a good look at his girlfriend. She was pouting, trying to give him a haughty look, but she was flushed and nearly naked, and her eyes said she was being a greedy brat more than she was upset at him. "Good girl. My my, it seems the fields are well watered aren't they." he teased, as he grazed a hand over the mound of silky fabric and found there was a wet spot already.  
  
  


Di-did he just make a pun? Right now? 

She wanted to be madder, but her body wanted more, her hips trying to shift after him as he pulled his hand away from her. He was still almost totally dressed and he hardly even touched her... okay, he had technically been touching her a lot, but he was nowhere near as hot and bothered as she was and it was driving her crazy. This was not fair. She was the tease. Since when had Harvey become the confident, sensuous one. She almost didn't care that his voice was sexy and firm and deep and, oh fuck... she just wanted him to do more already. 

She groaned up at him, her eyes closed as she let herself be guided by him. One of his hands slid to her thighs and spread her legs apart, and even just that sent heat to pool in her stomach, the anticipation that that he would just fucking _touch_ her, instead he just kept shifting and moving her around as he went back to her breasts, playing with her nipples between slightly calloused fingers. She heard a soft buzz, and her eyes shot open a high pitched whine passing her lips as her back arched into him.

"Oops, sorry dear." he offered with a soft kiss, she let him, but her eyes darting around as she found the source of the sound. Since when had he had her vibrator, her face flushed, the vague memory of her joking that they 'could play with it next time' the last time he'd been over and found it while looking for condoms. "Green?" he asked, a look of concern on his face as he brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Purple actually." she tried to tease, a look in her eye like she was daring him. Oh, so this is what he had in mind. Fine, yeah, of course she could handle his little game, she'd have him undone and begging to let him fuck her soon anyways. He turned red at that and she giggled as he grumbled something about her being insatiable, but he buried his face in her neck again and at least she was going to get some more action.

Or not, she wasn't quite so lucky, he was apparently dead set on paying her back for all those times she had teased him. His hand snaked itself from pulling her thigh open, to playing with her chest, and sliding up her throat to look up at him, the other only letting the toy graze her through the fabric, enough to get her to whimper or moan, but gone before she could get any kind of real satisfaction. "H-Harvey." she whined, her eyes needy and pathetic up at him.

She locked eyes with him, she could barely see the green, his pupils blown out and hungry as he kissed her, forcing her mouth open and cramming his tongue into hers. It wasn't gentle or timid, it was dominant and rough and she did her best to reciprocate, needy and desperate as she melted into him. _Touch me, dear sweet yoba, just fucking touch me._ She prayed, finally managing to pry an arm free and hooked itself around his neck, not letting him get away from her. Apparently that was the sign Harvey had been looking for, letting her dig her nails into his scalp as he shifted her underwear to the side. She twisted in his arms, making a sound too strangled or high pitched to be human as he slid the toy inside her.

"It went in so easy hon," he pestered, his eyes crinkled in a smile, nothing but strangled whimpers coming from her as she writhed and tried to get a handle of herself being spread open so suddenly. "Is that how you play with yourself, or is it more like this?" he asked, twisting the toy inside her so it curved into her like his hands sometimes would and turned it back on. She couldn't even say anything as she panted hard into his neck, he just pried her legs apart, pulling her fully in his lap and leaned into the couch. "Green?" he asked once more, a whisper in her ear.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He'd been so restrictive in his touches before, that she her body was in overdrive, the sudden, constant stimulation of the toy was a lot, but like hell did she want him to stop or slow down. "G-green." she answered, finally managing to get enough control to form words again, his hands finding a place on her hips and sliding up her side.  
"Mmm, good. You look lovely you know." he mused, placing soft little kisses on her temple. "I can see why you like teasing me so much. I could get used to seeing you like this." his voice was sweet and he just kept showering her in little kisses on her head. "All fallen apart and wonderfully desperate for me." he added wickedly, a hand reaching into her underwear and finding her clit to play with.

She squeezed her thighs around him. No too much, it was too much. The hum of the toy was already bringing her up to a slow boil, if he did that too, she'd be gone in an instant, but that didn't stop him, a dark chuckle she felt rumble through his chest tickled her ear as he shifted a hand under her leg and lifted it off the cushion. He wouldn't let her hide, his hand rubbing little circles into that little nugget of pleasure, using his palm to shift the toy inside her. There was hardly even any sound, her voice was too high as his hands and the incessant hum of the toy brought her to an overflowing boil.

"Good girl, just like that. You look beautiful like that." Harvey assured, finally, _finally_ letting her come down after what felt like forever, and turned the vibrator off, her chest was heaving in half empty gasps for breath, as he pressed more tender, soothing little kisses into her hair. She was more than in a haze, liquid and boneless in his lap, she whimpered again as pulled the toy out and brought it to her lips. She just mumbled obediently, licking it clean, tasting herself on it and she heard him chuckle at her again and brought her into a hug as soon as she was done.  
  
He was awful.

She was trying to scowl and glare at him as she looked over her shoulder, he looked too pleased with himself for his expression to read apologetic, but he loosened his grip, letting her get up if she wanted. She had half a mind to fuck that cocky little smirk right off his handsome, dumb face. In fact,

Her expression twisted into a smile. "You're going to learn why it's dangerous to tease your girlfriend" she started, pulling him up from the collar off of the couch "especially when she hauls trees and breaks boulders for a living." she threatened, something lethal and cruel in her whisper, dragging him with her towards her bedroom "Green?" she asked, trying to feign sweetness but her eyes were as sharp as daggers.

Harvey gulped hard, his adam's apple bobbing as he stared wide eyed, but nodded barely managing in a raspy little voice. "Green."

"Good" she said, pushing him onto her bed with a noticeable bounce and she crawled up after him.

He was definitely sore the next morning, but he certainly didn't feel old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey tried, but Lily cannot take what she dishes out


	2. Presents

"I see that, you're supposed to be relaxing dear." Lily reprimanded softly with a kiss to Harvey's temple, trying to coax the files out of his hand.

"Ah, I just need to finish looking over a few things, and I promise to put it away." Harvey assured, trying to reach for the paperwork, but it was difficult with her in his lap and even with his larger frame, she managed to avoid his hands clawing for them. 

"Absolutely not, young man. It is your birthday and we should be half a bottle further along and unwrapping your last present by now." she insisted, managing to keep him from grabbing at the file before slamming in on the coffee table, just out of reach, at least without shoving her off of his lap. He snorted, loudly, at the first half of her comment and she smiled. 

"Oh yeah, I'm some spring chicken alright." he mumbled, rolling his eyes, and she gave him a snarky smirk right back at him. "And honestly hon, you've already done too much. Dinner was lovely, as was the tiramisu." he reminded, giving her an affectionate peck on the lips "Plus I've already opened your present." he motioned to the antique model Spitfire she'd found. It was maybe a little more beat up from age, but the fact she'd been able to find something so similar to the one he'd grown up with as a child was amazing and he was eager to work on it and fix it up.

"I'm talking about me dear." she crooned, leaning down for a kiss. He was turning an exquisite shade of raspberry red and she did her best to smother her giggle into the kiss, but kept herself well behaved. At least until he said otherwise. "You are a workaholic Harvey. You've been treating grumpy people with runny noses all month. You have more than earned a break on your _birthday."_ she insisted rolling her eyes, but smiled down at him until it became more of a smolder. "and you have a _very_ eager girlfriend who is willing to do a multitude of things at your slightest whim." she whispered, beginning to pepper kisses onto his jaw.

"Y-you really don't h-have to dear." she could see that lovely raspberry color spreading to his neck and down the collar of his shirt.

"Come now dear, you can't think of a single thing you'd like me to do?" she coaxed, mischief written all over her face as she twirled his tie through her fingers.

"W-well"

"Hmm, I thought so." she mumbled smugly, readjusting in his lap as she brought her lips to his ear. "Just say the word sweetheart."

"Right here?" he asked, looking a bit startled and more than a little embarrassed as he glanced around them and his couch in the corner of his apartment designated as his living room. Lily giggled, fingers lightly reaching for his face as she soothed him with a much milder kiss than she'd first planned.

"Here or we can change locations." she told him, smiling sweetly. "I'm here to please, that goes from making out on your couch like a pair of horny teenagers to... slightly more adventurous adult activities." she assured him with another quick peck. She'd maybe have a _preference,_ butshe knew he'd been particularly swamped this past week, and had only gotten him out of the clinic at a semi-reasonable hour with Maru's help and her best puppy eyes. If he was tired and just wanted some sweet birthday smooches, she'd oblige him happily enough. 

Harvey gave another sarcastic little snort, but was looking just a little less discombobulated as he leaned into her himself. "I think I'm well past my teenage years, but... I think some kissing sounds like a splendid idea." he mused, arms coming to wrap around her waist and hugged her to him, pressing sweet, innocent kisses to her lips as she smiled, her lipstick peppering his face as she showered his face in kisses. Lilly giggled as she peered down at him, Harvey looked like one of those old fashioned cartoons, all starry eyed and covered in kiss marks. She didn't care what he said, he was _very_ adorable. Pulling away just long enough to grab her phone, she pressed her cheek next to his, snapping away to get a good shot of them. That was definitely going to be her new phone screen.

"Perfect." she declared, looking very satisfied with herself, Harvey was starting to turn as red as her lipstick, but seemed rather pleased himself. He wasn't the biggest fans of photos, at least not of himself. He wasn't photogenic, no matter what she said, but Lily loved to sneak photos of them and it was oddly enjoyable knowing she wanted to document and share moments of their relationship together. Within reason of course... He'd be doomed if she knew he was softening, but thankfully she was too busy trying to wipe some of her lipstick from his face to notice.

Resting his chin on her chest, Harvey smiled as she continued to fret over him. "Mmm... I know you are." he mumbled and she began to laugh again, rolling her eyes at him as she stopped her fussing and tossed her phone to be found in the cushions later.

Leaning down for another kiss, her attention was brought back to the charming, darling birthday boy in front of her. "Well, aren't you a sweet talker" she teased with a tender peck. "But I think I have something to keep those lips busy." she murmured, lips pressing to his, more heated than before as she urged his mouth open for her. He complied willingly enough, sighing happily as they ventured further and further from the chaste and sweet kisses they'd started with. He hardly noticed when she undid his tie, starting to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt to get to his neck and collar. One of his hands snaking onto her hair as the other started to slide down from her waist, down the curve of her ass. Tentatively, he found the nerve to slip his hand under the hiked up hem of her sweater dress and gave a curious look as he realized they weren't the warm tights he'd expected, but rather thigh highs.

"I think you had more in mind than just kissing." he whispered, his face was rather pink at the discovery, but it didn't stop him from brushing his fingers over the lacy top of her stockings. They were, functionally similar sure, but he hadn't realized she'd been wearing a garter through the thick knit of her dress, and for some reason that knowledge seemed... significant.

"I mean, better over prepared than under right?" she teased, shifting to straddle his waist. "It's a matching set you know." she informed, loving the way his ears reddened and his eyes widened in flustered understanding. "I got it last time I was in the city, along with another set, but I thought that one might be a bit too risque for tonight." she wasn't sure if she'd describe the color of his face as closer to a beet or a cranberry, either way it was a new record, and he groaned, doing his best to hide his face into her.

"Dear yoba woman, you are trying to kill me. Anything you consider 'too risque' is bound to give me a heart attack." he grumbled, but she laughed and his eyes were turned down, hands gently pushing the hem of her dress up, curious at what she considered to be the 'tamer' lingerie she'd gotten. Of course she'd gotten lingerie, as if the sight of her alone didn't get him all blustered and excited like a fourteen year old boy discovering _that_ part of the internet for the first time.

"Well I wanted to make sure your present was nicely packaged." she replied, looking too smug as she batted her lashes. If she was trying to provoke him, it was working. As reserved and patient as Harvey was, he still had his pride and limits, giving Lily a sharp look over his glasses as he slid his hands under her thighs. He often worried he wasn't as athletic or fit as he should be, but he was a bit too preoccupied at the moment. Plus, at 6'4" and built like a tree trunk he was more than capable of tossing Lily about in bed if he wanted. She was still working on that last bit, but she gave him a very pleased, approving sound as he lifted her up from the couch with a little huff and moved them to his bed, "Ready to unwrap me?" her voice sugary sweet as she sprawled onto his bed and just a bit too well displayed to really be making herself comfortable.

"You are a monster." he mumbled, but his eyes noticed the exposed skin of her thigh now that her dress had ridden up and he had to shift a bit, the tightness of his pants getting a bit more uncomfortable. She noticed of course, because of course she did, and she sat up pulling the dress over her head, and... this was the 'tame' set?! He took a moment to appreciate the black lace she'd adorned herself in, and she seemed pleased to let him. It wasn't like she wasn't wearing anything, technically. Except the fabric was more sheer... and strappy. He only just remembered how to breathe again before she started moving again. Crawling to the edge of the bed and going to undo his belt and pants. "W-wait." he stuttered nervously.

"You don't want me to?" she asked, and he nearly choked looking at her. Just how in the hell did she manage to look doe-eyed and sweet in sexy lingerie and snuggling into his crotch?

Hoping not to embarrass himself further, Harvey hid his face in his hands before nodding and giving her the go ahead, and dammit... she was not allowed to look that delighted as she gave his ass a little squeeze on her way to free him on his clothes.

Having her fun at Harvey's slight short circuit, she took a moment to appreciate the sight before being cleared to continue. The best way Lily could describe Harvey was... solid. He carried a bit of his extra weight in his thighs, which made his legs sturdy, and gave him a nice, plump ass that she took the opportunity to squeeze as he got his pants off. The height of her partner had never been a qualification, (she'd gotten tall young and it had taken a while for some of the guys her age to catch up with her) but she liked that Harvey was noticeably taller than her, even in heels. He had broad shoulders, big hands, a pleasantly, full-toned voice. She had also been delighted to learn his sturdiness also extended to his cock. Maybe not the biggest, but certainly proportional, and deliciously _thick._ She gave a pleased groan as it sprung out before her, finally free. Normally she'd tease Harvey a lot more, until he was begging her to either let him finish in her mouth or to let him fuck her, but it was his birthday. She kept the teasing to just a few slow, long licks up his whole length before taking him into her mouth. 

The moan he let out was certainly encouraging, and his breathing became labored and more moans spilled past his lips. Switching between stroking him with her hand and twirling her tongue around the tip to trying to suck him off as hard as possible without risking teeth or hurting him, she was certainly aiming to please. He didn't think he was going to last long, and groaned her name out. There was grin on her face, as much as she could with him in her mouth as she locked eyes with him, gently kneading his balls, occasionally giving them the extra attention he liked. His hands went into her hair, but didn't force her head down. Even as his vision clouding at the edges and there was only her looking as sinful as the queen of hell herself, sweet thing would rather deny himself than admit he wanted more. That wouldn't do though. Relaxing her jaw as best as she could and pushing him as far down her throat she could stand, pushing the flat of her tongue against him as she bobbed. His head rolled back in a moan, expression clouded in blissful, self-indulgence, fuck she loved that look and grabbed his thigh, trying to push herself further down on him. She didn't let him last for another minute or so before feeling him shudder and releasing himself down her throat. Swallowing every last drop of his satisfaction, she gave him a few lighter licks, cleaning him off as cognitive function managed to start back up for him.

"I-i'm sorry. I-i didn't mean to get that caught up." he said remorsully, face red as he urged her up from where she'd been kneeling and kissing her apologetically. She gave into the kiss, but not the apology, letting him settle first.

"Harvey my goal here has been to please _you,_ if you get caught up, that means I'm doing a good job." she teased lightly, pulling him into bed with her and tracing kisses into his neck. "I _enjoy_ pleasing you sweetheart." she assured calmly. "Now, do you wanna rest and continue or should we try to to get some sleep now?" she asked, pressing tender little kisses by his ear. 

"N-no!" he said, maybe a bit louder than he intended, and looked a little embarrassed again as he pulled her into his arms again. "I mean, I-i think I need a break for now, b-but I can still help you" he offered, his face still hot and scarlet. Chuckling she was about let him know he didn't have to, but she cut her off before she got the chance. "I like making you feel good too." he mumbled into her ear, just a trace of desperation as he held her to him. She gave into his request easily enough, a light flush on her cheeks. Well that was one thing you couldn't fault Harvey for. He certainly wasn't a selfish lover, she thought as he nestled her into his pillows and began kissing her again. Slow and sweet at first, brushing his fingers on her cheek, like he was scared she wasn't real, she nuzzled against the touch and hummed hungrily, eyes dark and half lidded up at him.

That seemed to give him confidence enough to let his hands roam. Slowly sliding between lace and soft skin, and really her getup didn't offer much protection at all. How she managed in the cold over here. But he supposed she'd had a coat and a scarf. At least she was warm and comfortable with him now, he thought tossing his glasses towards his nightstand. He would have to make sure she was bundled up and warm when she left. Hell, he didn't even have to undress her any further to find and roll her nipples through the lace. She gave a cute cry at that. That's right, how she thought this was appropriate to go out in the dead of winter was beyond him, his lips trailing down her neck until his mouth and teeth found the little peaks again. She was astonishing and brazen and... holy fuck, she was soaking wet.

Her whole body was flushed and she was trying desperately trying not to shove him inside her. Fingers, tongue, dick. Really she wasn't being picky right now. But Harvey seemed to settle on his hand for now, pushing the thin fabric aside as he traced her folds with his finger and she offered another whiny little sound as he brushed past her little bundle of nerves. He seemed to take the hint, slipping a finger inside her and pressing his thumb against her. She gave him another satisfied groan, slipping another finger in easily enough. Fuck, she always forgot how much thicker his fingers were than hers, grinding into his hand as he curved into her. Oh yeah, that was good. What was even better was the way he pulled them out only to thrust them back in. She was willing to bet good money that he had passed anatomy with flying colors if his hands were anything to go by. Really it was divine, she just... she shifted her hips a little, arching her back as she shifted his hand just a little over "Curve your fingers more, just like that, you can go harder if you want." she instructed, and oh holy shit that was _amazing._ A string of expletives and moans were tumbling from her lips now, a familiar pressure starting to build.

Lily certainly didn't have a problem being vocal in what she liked. Harvey appreciated that, he did better with instruction than improvisation. She was wonderfully responsive whenever he did attempt it. He did as she requested, his hand moving faster and a third finger finding itself inside her, just like he knew she loved . He was starting to get hard again. Peppering kisses down her chest, along her stomach until he was between her legs, tongue lapping at her clit. Her hands found themselves in his hair, though she wasn't as gentle as he was. Nails digging in his scalp and grinding herself into his mouth. Up until her hips twitched in overstimulation and she started to push him off of her. Instead of continuing to go along with her, he pinned her hips to the bed and bore into her harder until he felt her cum around his fingers. He let up after that, his fingers and tongue gentle and lazy as he helped her ride out the last of her orgasm.

"Ready for the main event?" she asked, all starry eyed and conceited after a minute. He gave a snort at that, she was a greedy, verocious thing, and he was fairly certain she was rubbing off on him. He kissed her for awhile, letting them catch their breath before reaching for his drawer and found a condom. He briefly wondered how many he had to use for personal use from the clinic stash before it became unethical, they'd probably already technically crossed that line, but they were members of the community too... As soon as Lily moved to continue undress herself, Harvey stopped her sheepishly.

"It'd be a shame not to appreciate the gift wrap." he tried to joke, pressing a kiss into the silky fabric on her leg. Lily let her head fall back into the pillows with a gleeful snicker, she was glad the cold legs earlier were worth the trouble.

"I knew you'd like the extra touches." she teased, pulling him on top of her before slipping her panties off at least. Best they not get in the way. "Do you wanna set the pace, or should I?" and the look he gave her was so delightfully flustered and awkward, you'd think he hadn't just been happily getting suffocated between her legs minutes ago. "You have to use your words, dear." she prodded, vexing and soothing in equal measure as she stroked his check with her thumb.

"Just as long as I can look at you." he answered, much too sweet and and honest for her to tease, she knew he didn't mean tonight's particular get up and instead she gave him a kiss, tender and sweet as she sat them up.

"I think I can manage that." she offered with another soft kiss. "Lay down love, let me take care of you." she whispered as she shifted positions, making sure he was nice and comfortable before straddling his waist. He'd more than gotten her ready earlier but she wanted them to savor it for a bit longer. Carefully shifting over him, she guided him into her, but she still wanted to feel the way he felt inside her. Letting her head lull, his hands found their way to her hips, breath haggard and she opened her eyes at him with a smile. The look on his face was one of reverence. As if she was the most marvelous thing he'd set his eyes on or he couldn't believe that she was his, and dear yoba, she could get drunk off that look. Eventually she started to move, starting them on a slow, even pace, maybe showing off a bit as she slid her hand from biting her lip seductively, to fondling her chest and moaning loudly as she touched herself. He wanted to look at her after all.

It didn't take long before Lily quickened the pace, and he tried thrusting from under her, trying to meet her hips and bury himself deeper into her. She could tell his breathing was getting more labored, but he was lasting longer than normal after coming not long ago and her legs began to burn in such a satisfying way. Leaning up, he pleaded for her to kiss him, hands crawling up her back as he tried to press her into him and she kissed him back, hair falling around them like a curtain. She grabbed onto the bed frame for leverage, trying to get a better angle. The kiss and their labored breathing creating a hot fog that weedled into her head until all she could think about was how good he felt inside her. "Oh, fuck." he whispered, his hips getting more erratic until he pulled her down onto him and stilled, both of them gasping for breath, her hair sticking to them both. "I think I'm lightheaded." he said after a moment, blinking strangely.

She just giggled at that, getting off of him and heading to the bathroom to toss the condom and sort herself out. She came back after a second, with a glass of water and a washcloth. "Here, hydrate." she teased handing him the glass and tried cleaning them off as best she could without a shower before snuggling up next to him and pulling the covers over them. "Have a good birthday?" she asked lovingly.

"Very good" Harvey mumbled, sleep washing over him after orgasming twice. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve her, but he would eternally be grateful for the lovely gift beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to write fluff, got fluffy smut
> 
> p.s. Thick thighs save lives, especially on a doctor


	3. Take a Step

Lily had a philosophy as cut and dry as poison oak made for bad toilet paper. Sex and love were two distinct and different entities, and things only went smoothly when they were either entwined seamlessly, or completely separate from one another. Any overlap just led to a mess and someone getting hurt. That certainly didn't mean she'd avoided mess throughout her life, she just knew there was only one of two solutions to deal with the mess that came with sex and dating and one of them was a lottery you won not something you did. She hated when things got messy, good at cutting it off the second she knew they were at risk, but seemed to waffle if the mess just got bigger for herself even when she knew better. She guessed she'd always been like that.

When her first boyfriend asked to take her virginity before asking to date her she knew it was a bad idea, and not even the heart of her young, teenage self was naive enough to believe it would lead to anything but a broken heart. So she'd broken it herself, even if he had done a good job starting the fissures for her. He'd been an idiot and a jerk, and way too young and selfish and hung up on his first love to realize how much of an asshole he was, but she'd known that going in. They'd been friends for a while, her crush for even longer, and she tried too hard to be understanding and was too desperate not to let anyone know they'd hurt her, least of all him, that she agreed, because really, what did it matter. She knew this silly boy, passionate for writing, who selfishly felt too much, and naively cut everyone that tried to help with his broken heart didn't care about her any more than any random boy in her math class, sleeping with him as soon as the pang in her heart was just a dull, familiar throb. And then she put on a smile, hung out with their friends as if the weekend hadn't happened, and broke her heart a few more times before graduation.

She'd always been more prone to messes when she liked them, Lily _liked_ Harvey a lot. She hardly remembered the last time she genuinely just liked being around the person she was seeing. Not that she had hated Sebastian's company, but it was separate, either helping distract from sleepless nights and too many thoughts or else they were friends playing pool with the others... plus he reminded her a little of that boy. The better parts, but she let herself be sloppy, forgetting the town's size and knowing she should have ended it faster. And because of that Harvey had already tripped and gotten hurt over an old mess she hadn't cleaned up well enough right out the gate. So she tried to do better, hoping she cut it off cleanly enough not to hurt him more, not to make a mess of him too. She hadn't expected him on her doorstep with ice cream, offering to forgive her and a second chance. She was selfish enough to take it. He spoke to the unjaded, romantic inside her that loved Jane Austen and didn't snark through _every_ romantic subplot or movie, just the kinda unhealthy ones. Infatuation had come fast after that, and despite knowing most of the town assumed they already had, and her own teasing she didn't push him. Lily wasn't shy when it came to sex, Harvey was, but she was enjoying the quiet, courting. Scared that she would make a mess and didn't want to disrupt the sweet, romantic spell he'd cast over them.

✧✧✧

There was something about Miss Lilith Fields that made Harvey reckless. He had a habit of being far more presumptuous and irrational than she was involved. Drinks, when he'd thought it was out of friendship, was one thing, but he'd been so flattered and distracted by her attention he'd forgotten she was his _patient._ No matter how small and informal Pelican Town was, he knew better than that. It wasn't just unethical, he could damn well lose his license if word got back to the board. And instead of accepting the universe's course correction at the Egg Festival, he'd gone to her house, confessing his feelings instead. Maybe it was some dangerous charm she was granted from sharing a name with such an infamous mythical figure... Lily wasn't as wicked as she'd sometimes pretend to be. A bit roguish sure, but also cheerful and good-natured, clever, industrious, and pragmatic. After all, once the glow of his confession to her started to wane and he realized how stupidly unprofessional he'd been with her, she was the one to point out the simplest solution. It wasn't unprofessional to date her, if she wasn't a patient. She would just see her old doctor in the city, and the trip would give her an excuse to visit her father she joked, trying to ease him of his guilt. Harvey felt like he was constantly tripping over his feet, stumbling forward with her, and she just seemed to smile back at his overconfident foolishness. He was terrible at hiding his flustered embarrassment, but she said his expressions were so cute and endearing and apologized she couldn't help herself, but it never went further than a playful innuendo and an impish smirk. Just because she seemed happy when he held her hand, didn't mind when he got close to her, or even when he kissed her longer than was really necessary it was all so proper and modest. Though maybe that was more his doing, physical affection didn't seem like such a hurdle for her, though she wasn't the impudent minx she'd warned him of. He hadn't gotten so full of himself that he thought that didn't mean anything. It was possible she enjoyed the attention he always wanted to shower her in, but that didn't mean she _wanted_ him. He was no smooth operator. That had always been his older brother.

Sometimes the Mullner boy reminded Harvey of Daniel as they'd been growing up. His brother was the handsome, confident athlete in the family, Harvey on the other hand filled the role of studious, uncool, late-blooming little brother. Girls had naturally flocked and preferred the older boy and while he tried not to resent his brother for it, Harvey still remembered how much better high school seemed once Daniel had graduated and been accepted into the police academy. Not that he was suddenly breaking hearts in his brothers 'sted, he was just as awkward and shy as he'd ever been. Maybe more so because after growing nearly a foot in what felt like a night he was gangly and clumsier in the new body he wasn't used to. Maybe he had always been the type to blissfully get caught up in his partner that he never thought to prepare for the eventual catastrophe that was sure to follow. It was certainly the case down to his first girlfriend, wasn't it?

It was mean to remember her that way he knew. She'd been a sweet girl, an underclassman in the fine arts class he'd needed to graduate. She'd been soft-spoken and small, and always smiled and thanked him when he helped her grab supplies from the top shelf. He'd gotten ahead of himself then too, thinking maybe her friends' giggles and whispers meant something. He had asked her out, it was a small miracle she had agreed, and it was over for Harvey. He was young and had fallen head over heels, completely enamored with the girl, but that only meant he was equally as devastated when they had broken up. He'd invited her to a holiday party after his parents asked him to introduce 'the young lady that had stolen his heart'. It was a bit thick thinking back, but his parents had been well-meaning, and things had gone well. At least until Harvey noticed the way she flushed and her eyes followed his brother. It wasn't all her fault, it was hard not to be charmed by the superior model when he was so much more dazzling and optimistic than he was. She'd never said a word, but Harvey knew. They had broken up not long after that and he transferred out of the class as soon as he got the credits he needed.

Even in college when there wasn't any more chance of comparison, and his brother started to date his eventual spouse, love just didn't stick with Harvey. Anyone in the same major as him was just as swamped with school, and anyone outside of it would get fed up he never had time for them. It only got worse during medical school, and by residency, he didn't have the time to worry about love or romance, and that was fine he told himself. He loved being a doctor, he really, truly did. He loved helping people. It had been hard to give up his dream of being a pilot and maybe sometimes he got lonely, but he was content with his life. Or he thought he was, but then Miss Fields offered him a chance at more and he'd jumped at the chance like a man in the desert being offered water. It was more than a little ridiculous for a thirty-odd man like him, but he was happier than he'd been in years and he couldn't seem to care. It didn't matter if Lily didn't think she was a lady, Harvey's mother had taught him well, and she deserved to be treated like the dazzling creature she was. He just wanted to enjoy however much time he got with her, even if she loved to tease him and make him blush, the smile she gave him was well worth her impish pestering. He would just be careful not to get too full of himself.

✧✧✧

It was small really. He offered to wash the dishes since she'd done most of the cooking. They were meant to cook together, but mostly Harvey had read the next step of the recipe and kept the pan from burning when she instructed him to stir and she did everything else. The fact she offered to do this again next week was charitable, but the domestic intimacy of cooking for one another was appealing enough for him to agree. It happened after he'd offered to clean up, she said he didn't have to. They could watch things now, she'd let them soak and do them in the morning, but he insisted and she gave in after a second of hesitation.

"Come on Mochi, why don't you cuddle with me while the nice man spoils your mama." Lily joked, taking a spot with her dog on the couch as he waited for the water to fill the sink. "You know, one of these days, you're going to have to limit how much you spoil me" she started, he chuckled with her, not seeing many reasons for him not to pamper her further. "otherwise, the kids are going to have him wrapped around their little fingers, isn't that right Mochi?" she teased, turning back to nuzzle the shaggy sheepdog in front of her with a delighted laugh. 

He was probably being a bigger lovesick stooge than normal for noticing such an insignificant little thing. She might have simply misspoken. Assuming she even meant anything by it. But Harvey's ears pricked and burned as he washed dishes as soon as he noticed. She didn't quantify it with an 'if he had kids' or even 'his,' she said 'the kids.' He couldn't help himself, he already knew he was a hapless oaf in front of her but it hinted at a future. One with him still in her life, one where they could be happy together. It was all too early to think like that he knew, and the prospect wasn't one he'd let himself linger on, this could all be temporary. It was better for him to try and enjoy himself now and brace himself if things fell apart. The hope whispering 'maybes' he tried not to think about in fear he'd want them even more, but the thought had gotten in, and he couldn't, didn't want to let go. Maybes buzzed in his head even as he set the dishes to dry and chatted with her about their day. Yoba, maybe should _not_ captivate the way it did with her, but it made him foolhardy and bolder than he really was.

Lily didn't know why, she doubted she could place what it was if pressed, there was just this... shift in the air. There was something in the way he looked and smiled down at her as he joined her on the couch, switching spots with Mochi as the dog wandered off, that made her nervous. A little familiar, but also foreign, and maybe she was just imagining it, but he just kept smiling at her, and she kinda liked the butterflies that started in her stomach. Yoba, how long had it been since she felt shy having someone sit so close to her. "Something on my face?" she whispered, a timid smile trying to ease the thick, warm feeling between them. 

"No." he answered her, fingers just barely grazing her cheek as he got closer, his eyes falling to her lips. "May I kiss you?" he asked all hushed and raw and even she couldn't quip back at him something clever or humorous. Instead, she simply nodded, and he shifted over until his lips met hers and the only sound in her little cabin was the slight rustle of fabric as they shifted on her couch and the soft chatter of the tv playing some old rerun they hadn't been paying attention to anyways. Harvey was a remarkably enjoyable kisser. Mostly because he didn't treat kissing like some needless preamble to something that came after. He had this way of making her feel each kiss was a secret just for them while being gentle and innocent, he just pulled away too quickly for her taste. Except he wasn't this time. He stayed over her, his tongue slipping past her lips, his frame enveloping her into him and the old couch cushions. It was just kissing, but her heart was racing and she still felt so safe like that. He kept her there, running a hand along her cheek before pulling away, her hair gliding through his fingers as he looked at her.

She looked so exposed, her hair falling into her eyes, lips parted and bee-stung from kisses. Was he really allowed to have her? It didn't feel like he should be allowed to, but she didn't stop him, she never pushed him away, and her eyes seemed to follow him, not anyone else. Sometimes probing or scanning, sometimes warm and welcoming, or teasing and bright, but on him. At the moment her eyes seemed defenseless more than anything else, unsure but focused up at him and that made him too obscene and eager. Maybe he wasn't wrong, maybe it was him she wanted. "Can I make love to you?" he asked hopefully, leaning into her expectantly. She looked almost startled, her breath catching and face flushing red, but then she caught his eye again and the panic melted as she nodded.

"Should we move to my room?" she asked, not moving to free herself from under him, but looking over his shoulder, to her bedroom. He nodded, leaning down for another kiss, tender but more restless than before. They each took a breathe as they pulled apart, his content and hers a little shaky before she had enough room to get up and she took his hand as he followed her to bed. 

This was surprisingly nerve-wracking for her. She was more comfortable in teasing, playing, and having her partner _want_ her, feed her ego with desire. And believe her, the look he was giving her definitely screamed he wanted her, but it wasn't crass or filthy, at least not enough to make her comfortable and feel like she was in control. It was constricting and overpowering and as scary as that seemed to her, she didn't want him to stop. She stole another kiss, wrapping her arms around him as she sat on the bed, bringing him down with her, not pulling him on top of her yet, but she wasn't as patient as he was either. Biting his lip, she didn't ask, but compelled his mouth open, tongue pressing and sliding over his as she urged him to continue, her heart squeezing in a way she wasn't sure if she liked or wanted it to stop.

Harvey half expected to wake up in his bed, guilty of his greed, but his hands felt the warmth of her cheek and the silky chill of her hair, and she seemed solid and real. Lily was warm and electric as she pulled him to her and his hands followed the curve of her spine and he loved how delightfully alive she felt and responded under him. "Lily, can-?"

"Don't stop." she whined, not letting him finish as he rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed and breathe warm as she waited for him to continue. He only hesitated for a moment, watching her response as he tugged at her shirt, and when she shifted to help him with it, he pulled it off and returned to kissing her, a sound smothered between them, but he hardly heard it through the thumping in his ears. His hands were on her again, but he found soft, warm flesh this time, fingers splayed on her back and pressing her closer to him until he felt fabric again, and she twisted, lips falling to his throat as she unhooked it for him. Their eyes met then, all disheveled and otherworldly. She was beautiful and even if it was a dream, he wanted the sight of her burned into him. Gently guiding her to lay down, her hair undone and splayed under her as he took her in. The flush on her face darkened and she looked away, but didn't move to cover herself, letting him stare as long as he wanted. 

_Fuck Harvey, their breasts not a damn Lupini._ She thought, trying to snark her heart back to a modest human level rather than the jackhammer speed it had been going. This was so much more tender and solemn than she knew what to do. It put her one edge, skittish, almost panicky, yoba, she might actually be trembling. She was no lamb, if he'd pushed her against a wall and said he'd wanted inside her now, she'd know what to do, this, this was... it was too genuine, too pious and devoted to tease, at least not aloud. Not this time. And even if that look turned her core to molten iron, she was still embarrassed by its intensity, the reverence in it. It didn't feel like it was meant for her. She wasn't worth it. She was glad when he moved again, urging her further onto the bed as he shifted over her. He started to trail kisses from her ear, down her neck, feathery and ticklish as the hair of his mustache brushed against the skin. Somehow that helped, kept her from focusing too much on the sacred little vows he pressed against her skin. He was warm, and his hands were large, and she liked that, reminded her he was still a man and he seemed to enjoy kneading and molding her breasts into his palm. Pressing himself onto her, she could feel as he ground into her leg and that she knew. It helped set the ground under her feet again. His hands beginning to trail down her stomach and-

She squirmed under him, knees coming up in a protective manner as a bought of giggles, slipping past her. That seemed to break the trance they'd been in, a look of nervous confusion washing over him.

Fuck.

Of course now was when her body decided sexy caressing was actually a tickle attack. She flushed embarrassed at her body's betrayal but tried for a casual look as she only kind of avoided direct eye contact. "Sorry, body didn't get the memo we aren't tickle fighting, though I guess it's a good time to tell you, you're more than welcome to move onto getting peg A into slot B." she joked and the fact his response was a resounding snort-laugh after a second of confusion was a bigger relief then she realized she needed, her normal smirk returning to her lips. She felt like she could breathe again with that laugh

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were that ticklish" he muttered down at her, his smile genuine but amused now that the tension had broken. "Should-"

"Oh please continue, you've been doing such a marvelous job setting the mood, it's my stomach that decided it didn't wanna be a part of the fun, but the rest of me is still very much in the mood." she said, moving from a playful smirk to a much more encouraging wiggle of her eyebrow as she propped herself onto her elbows and gave him a little peck. "Plus, it gives us a chance to get you up to dress code." she teased, pointing to his disheveled, but still very much fully clothed self.

He blustered a bit at that, a nice pink blush blooming across his face as he shifted to give her space again, but she gave him another dazzling little smile and waited for him to start undoing his tie before moving herself. The mood had shifted, less profound, but abuzz with a shimmering, eagerness he didn't think he minded. She reached for the dresser door next to the bed, pulling a condom out and tossing it to one side before lifting to her knees and kissing him again. More teeth and tongue then before as she hurried to help him unbutton his shirt, tearing it away, before hungrily biting at his neck. Her hand slid between them, finding the bulge in his pants and growled appreciatively, a sharp hiss from him as she stroked the length. It was Harvey's turn to grow bashful under a gaze, her eyes alert and unyielding, her smile amused and predatory. "These next." she instructed, tugging at his belt and unhooking it before letting him free.

Oh.

So this what she meant when she said she wasn't shy. Harvey did as instructed, fumbling over buttons and the zipper of his pants as he pulled them down and tried kicking them off. Normally he'd be more troubled at her being able to see how soft his middle was, or worried that he might not be as big as she hoped, but well, there really wasn't enough blood getting to his brain to worry about those things right now. She had already tossed the rest of her clothes off of her, and the sight of her completely naked on the bed and beckoning him over. Really what was he supposed to do but crawl over to her? "Good boy, now put this on and don't keep a lady waiting." she teased, pressing the little aluminum square into his hand before flopping onto the bed, and parting her legs wide enough to catch his eye while he fumbled to roll the condom on himself. She was being cheeky, leading by the nose, and he was stumbling to follow after.

"Don't you always say you aren't a lady?" he grumbled, throwing her a look as if he had plenty of titles other than 'lady' he wanted to call her right this second. He looked good just a little cross with her, frustration led to many fun things, but that could wait for now.

"Come on Harv, we both know you can't wait any longer." she teased, eyes sparkling and sinful behind her dark hair, smirk cocky as she lifted a leg up his side. That got the color in his face to deepen, but he lifted her leg further, resting it on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to her ankle, and then her calf. The smirk shrunk until she was biting her lip, but her eyes were fixed and focused in on him, breath half suspended in her lungs as he continued to her knee and slid between her legs as he moved to her inner thigh, his lips leaving smoldering embers on her skin. She sighed, maybe a bit disgruntled as he moved from one thigh to the next, completely avoiding her core altogether and trailing kisses up her stomach to each breast. She squirmed and giggled as he brushed over her, but it didn't disrupt the air around them this time. They had settled somewhere between her frenzied desire and his dutiful worship as he moved over her. A hand reached between them, he didn't want to hurt her, but he found she was warm, and wet and she let out such a wonderful whimper as he ran a finger over her folds. Lord above, he was doing this, he shifted her leg open for him and looked down at her.

"Can I?" he asked, she nodded in response before shifting above her. He held his breath, pushing into her and it fell from his lips in a low groan, his eyes closed as he felt her surrounding him . She gave a strangled gasp as she arched into him, hands fisted in the sheets as each reveled in the feeling of the other as they met. Wanting to look at her, Harvey brushed the hair from her face and let his hand linger, her eyes were softer turning into the touch, but there was still a hunger there. He'd let himself drown in her eyes if he could, but maybe she'd get impatient again. The thought made him smile, and before she could question, he pressed a kiss to her. "I'm going to start now," he whispered, slowly beginning to move, setting a gentle pace for them.

Maybe Lily was sappier than she thought. She'd fucked plenty, but Harvey was 'making love' and that was different and so very 'Pretty Woman' but she was glad he hadn't bought into her bravado earlier. They would have time to fuck some other day, right now she just wanted him as close to her as possible, arms and legs tangling around him. The fact he sometimes rubbed against her most sensitive spot when he drove into her just made her more vocal about the whole ordeal, grinding up as she tried to get more contact.

It was too early to say it. Even all enamored and foolish and full of endorphins, he knew it was too early to say he loved her, but he could love the way she breathed his name like some unholy prayer into his ear, love the way her nails dug into his back whenever he thrust into her, love how striking and passionate and vivid she was in his arms. He wanted to stay like this, with her, but she felt so good and his hips started to pick up speed as it built a pressure inside him, and then she made these wonderfully heady moans and whimpers that made him want to drive into her until she was screaming and gasping his name. Except it was him that cursed and called out her name, hands on her waist, trying to get as deep as he could, his hips losing their rhythm as the pressure built up.

"It's okay Harv" she whispered between heaving breathes "Cum for me... yoba please... Harvey" she whined and the last strands of his self-control ripped at her cries drove him over the edge. His hips stuttered and stilled as he released himself into the condom, her legs unhooking and falling from his waist before he fell next to her on the bed, both of them gasping for breath.

"You know" she began, her breathe ragged but better controlled than his after a minute "now that we've done this once, it's going to be even harder to control myself around you." she teased, flashing him a wicked grin. He just laughed, pushing the sweat-soaked hair off of his face. "You know, just as a heads up." She teased with a giggly, little peck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuts just getting longer I guess


	4. Confidential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey may be a shy dork, but he's always done everything he can for his patients.  
> Or in other words, we all know that one line that made us thirsty for Harvey. Enjoy.

Harvey had meant it as a joke. That is to say, it had mostly been meant as a joke. It had been such an obvious and easy one to make, what with him being a doctor, he was more surprised Lily had never made it herself. It wasn't as if he had genuinely anticipated her to take him up on the insinuated proposal...Okay, so maybe that last part wasn't completely true...

So maybe, just suppose he had secretly been, a tiny bit, serious when he'd offered Lily a 'confidential' check up not too log ago. Honestly, it was better she hadn't taken him too seriously. _"Wow, I really did it. I finally corrupted the town doc."_ she'd finally teased back, both of them laughing that her bad influence had finally taken root. And that was it. Just a shared joke.

Or at least that's what he had thought. For a moment, Harvey had actually believed he'd scored a little victory over her. Stunning her with a racy innuendo of his own, enough to actually leave her flustered and pink faced for moment, at least until she realized it was a joke. It had been a joke, really...mostly.... kind of... 

...

At least Lily had the sense to wait until the clinic was about to close. When he would be working on paperwork rather than seeing patients and Maru would be tidying up the front before heading home for the day. It wasn't even that unusual for Lily to come by, catching Maru on her way out, before letting Harvey know she'd be waiting for him upstairs while he finish paperwork. Hell, it wasn't even unusual for Maru to be home already if it had been a particularly slow day. Oh yes, that was right. Lily only really _appeared_ as if she was spontaneous. There always seemed to be a plan to her bad ideas, she'd probably hoped to surprise him, thinking he had forgotten about the joke... Well, she was half right. 

When Maru had come to his office, letting him know she was done cleaning, but that Lily had come by, waiting for him in the exam room and not his apartment, Harvey nearly choked spilling his coffee. He remembered mumbling something about it going down the wrong pipe as he tried to grab his files off the desk while a startled Maru rushed for napkins before the spill could spread further. At least the mishap was a good smokescreen if his attempt at being casual fumbled. "Did Lily say anything when she came in?"

"Not really." Maru said with a shrug, her head whirling up at him a little too quickly, sending a silent panic shooting up his spine. "Oh, she didn't look like she came from the mine if you're worried." Maru added quickly, the panic receding, even if it wasn't for the reasons Maru thought. "Just mentioned she needed your help, and if she could wait for you in the room." she reassured, discarding the last of the napkins now that the paperwork was safe. He was quick to dismiss Maru for the day after that, just barely managing to keep his cool long enough to get her outside. At least she hadn't seemed suspicious as he escorted her out, exchanging a simple good bye, once she was sure she had everything she needed. He'd quickly locked the door behind her, leaning against the door and stood there for a few moments in the empty waiting room.

Harvey walked over to the front desk, semi-autonomously adjusting and readjusting some papers to settle himself down. Glasses getting pushed to the top of his head, Harvey rubbed his face in frustration and thought of his past foolishness. For all intensive purposes, he really should have been more annoyed at his girlfriend. But then, at this point he felt like he should have known better because, well.. if anyone had enough of a wicked streak to pop in and test him on that offer, days after it had initially been made, it was going to be Lily. Her own jokes and passing comments were always laced with more truth than none, which made parsing which of Lily's subtle (and less than subtle) innuendos where actually intended as jokes and which were secret invitations, so of course when he'd made the suggestion... ' _It had been a joke'..._ it was one saucy comment, one tiny lapse in judgment. He had tried teasing his girlfriend and instead given her the idea of surprising him at work for some improper, smutty, carnal attention...

 _Fuck..._ A little voice in his head cooed and reminded him that the clinic _was_ technically closed, Maru was already headed home, no one would be able to come in, and Lily was waiting for him in the other room.

 _Shit..._ Now he was imagining it, honey sweet words gentle in dismantling his reservations. The devil on Harvey's shoulder had long since taken on a much more attractive form, one with sparkling blue eyes and an impetuous smile.

 _Damnit..._ One of these days he was going to have to do a thorough check on the top of Miss Lilith's head for horns. He was beginning to question if she had really been named after her grandmother or if she was wholly human, because as annoyed and upset as he should have been at her, the temptation to do something _very_ stupid was even moretemping...

Dear Yoba.

This may actually be the dumbest thing he had ever done and he'd once drank something called a Bar Mat Shot in undergrad as a dare.

Gulping down a breath, Harvey exhaled as slowly as he could manage before standing up and placing his glasses back on. He pulled a clipboard and an empty file off the front desk, before walking towards the exam room as he buttoned up his green lab coat, making him seem more professional by not only hiding any stray coffee stain, but any other 'tells'. Just because he was a horny idiot, didn't mean he was going to go along with her terrible ideas without a few amendments of his own. Harvey steeled himself as he hesitated at the door. He could do this. Rolling his shoulders back, he pulled himself to his full height, before wrapping his knuckles against the door and walking in.

"Miss Lilith Fields." He called rather briskly. It almost even passed for his normal doctor voice if you didn't pay too close attention.

"Doctor." Lily replied from the exam table, an amused smirk on her lips as she shot him a curious look, brow raised. She defiantly noticed his tone. "I didn't tear you away from a particularly compelling medical journal did I?" she asked, voice too light for how focused her eyes were on him.

"I was actually finishing up my paperwork when you came in." He answered truthfully, closing the exam room's door behind him as he actively avoided her eyes, he was done for if he fumbled under her gaze and he knew it. Harvey needed to stay calm, if he could keep his composure in a busy E.R. he could handle this, just... just focus on the task at hand, that's all. "And what may I ask is reason for you visiting my clinic after hours?" he questioned, and it almost sounded stern as he perched himself onto the rolling chair, and pretending to busy himself with the empty file.

Her smirk seemed to falter a bit as his last comment, "Oh, I thought- I-I mean, I guess I could have sent you a message." she admitted, discomfort starting to creep across her features. "I didn't think it was worth making a fuss." she mumbled under her breath, fingers tugging at her hair as she looked anywhere, but at him suddenly. "I mean it's nothing really." she insisted, braving a little glace back at him.

"But important enough to warrant your visit?" Harvey pressed, rolling himself in front of her. "Plus, _I'm_ the doctor here, so shouldn't _I_ be the one to decide if it's worth making a fuss over?" Harvey peered at her over his glasses, nearly looking smug as he encroached into her space and forcing her attention back to him

"No, I mean, yeah, that's true." she mumbled, her earlier tenacity all but gone as she shrank and fidgeted at his attention. "I didn't mean to bother you at work..."

Maybe that was a little too much pushing. Harvey softened hearing how small her voice had gotten, and tucked a stray tuft of hair behind her ear as he smiled at her. "I'm not mad hon." He felt a little bad making Lily worry, but she was cute when she wasn't being positively devilish... Okay, sometimes she was cute then too, but he could count the times he could describe her as meek on his hands, and it was as charming as it was amusing, especially as she relaxed at his reassurance. "It's partially my fault for giving you the idea." he soothed.

"Though, as doctor of Pelican Town, it is my duty to offer _comprehensive care_ for my patients." He really must have thrown her for a loop, he could see her mind connecting the dots behind clever eyes, the flush in her cheeks creeping down to her neck before it disappeared under her shirt. He briefly wondered how far it crept down, sneaking a peak down her shirt as he stood up, easily looming over her as he whispered in her ear. "Now, tell me Miss Fields, what can I do for you? Practice in mouth to mouth, a breast exam? Or where you hoping to for a full body physical? You should know, I am very thorough. "

"Umm... I think that last one, that sounds pretty good." she mumbled after a moment, her cheeks too red and voice too hesitant to really pull off the nonchalance. Docile was not the word Harvey would normally use to describe Miss Fields, but it was certainly a stroke to his ego to see her fumble and have to play catch up once in awhile.

"I thought that might be the case." he murmured, his hands cupping her face and lifting her into a kiss. He let them linger there for a moment, content just to have his lover's lips against him again. She was perfumed in the rich scent of earth and needle-covered forest paths clinging to her as if she were a part of the valley and nature itself. A hand tangled into her hair as the other slid around her throat, feeling the sound she made catch against his thumb as he kissed the exposed flesh. He could taste the salt of earlier sweat, she must have come from working the farm... He imagined her bringing trees down, bringing life to the land, she was strong and powerful as any force of nature and... she made such sweet sounds as he tugged her head back and sucked on her quickened pulse. That's right, she was all that, but she still melted into his hands if he just gave her the right kind of attention.

Hands on her ass, he scooted her to the edge of the exam table, her legs parting open enough to get his leg between them, and she seemed to grind against it on instinct. "Mmm, good girl." he mumbled, his mouth hungry against her throat, the thought of her needy and his was enough to make his trousers that much more uncomfortable, but he'd promised to be meticulous in his examination. Hands slid up her side to her front as he undid the buttons of her shirt. Her breathing growing heavier as she looked at him, shirt only pulled down her shoulders, he was too preoccupied licking each newly exposed inch of her to bother tearing it off of her. Hands slowly kneading her through her bra, he leaned into her, taking care to be gentle and leave her skin unblemished, or at least anywhere that might be seem. The marks were reminders for her alone. He pulled at the cup, teeth sinking into the supple mound of her chest. There was squeak rather than a moan at that, and his eyes shot up to her face as he pulled away a little. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, concern creeping in as he pressed apologetic kisses against her skin. Normally she was asking him to be rougher... he'd likely just surprised her, but he wouldn't continue until he knew she wasn't hurt... or assurance that she like it.

"N-no, I'm good." her voice was more uneasy than he expected, she seemed almost desperate to pull him into a kiss, and it would have been sexy if she wasn't twisted awkwardly, with a hand behind her back. 

"Love?" he questioned, barely able to get enough of a breathe to speak as she tried distracting him with her teeth on his earlobe and a hand between them. If he hadn't been worried about her, he would have gladly followed her lead, but he managed pull her off before he lost his focus. "Why are you trying to hide your hand?"

"What do you mean? My hand is right here." she answered, her left hand snaking round his neck, voice and smile too sugary sweet and impeccable to be believable.

"I meant the other one." he mumbled into her ear, hand over the one she'd begun sneaking into his hair. "If you don't show me, I will make you." he threatened, pulling her left hand from his neck and over her head, pressing into her and keeping her put. There was a short silence, she didn't have the leverage or the position to get out of his grasp or try to stop him.

"... No." her refusal was poutier then he expected and she'd dropped the innocent act with a sigh. "If we stop now, you're going to be distracted being very concerned and very sweet and worried about me about something so insignificant." she whined, grumpy and annoyed that he wasn't giving in and going along with her.

"I'm already worried and concerned." He explained, his own irritated and irresponsibly horny thoughts, his need to make sure it really was as minor and insignificant as she said with his own eyes. "Love..." he began cautiously holding her gaze gently, but unwavering. "Please let me see your hand." he pressed lightly. 

Responding with an annoyed grumble, she flopped down onto the exam table, lifting her right hand in reluctant surrender. "Thank you." he mumbled, unfurling her hand in his. On first inspection it looked like Lily had cleaned it and placed a plaster on it, but it didn't cover the whole area and he could tell a bruise was going to form over most of her palm. Worse then she made it sound, but better than he had worried at least.

"I just want you to know, you're being terribly cruel by doting on me, and I am far too horny not to be thinking of at least five different things I'd rather you be doing to me than staring and picking out splinters from my palm just because I'm not left handed." He tried not paying attention to the "too horny" bit, focusing on the task at hand instead. Letting her ramble, he caught the part about splinters in her palm as he rummaged through his medical cabinet. Thankfully there was still a set of sterile medical equipment when he checked the drawers, and he came back with what he needed.

"So, what happened exactly?" he questioned, his voice soothing but insistent. In full doctor mode as he started to treat her wound.

Lily gave a very theatric sigh as she swung her other arm over her face. "I tripped. I caught myself on the fence, but I wasn't wearing gloves. I couldn't get all the splinters out, so... " She began explaining, he hummed in understanding, double checking he hadn't overlooked any himself. "... I should have mentioned in when you first came... I really had started out trying to be good." she mumbled, the embarrassed flash of color on her cheeks genuine.

Right, he hadn't exactly given her much of chance to explain herself, had he? They both fell silent with nothing but the sound of the wall clock ticking and the clink of metal as set and took things from the tray to fill the quiet. Guilt was starting to join the mortified wailing and irritated berating in his mind, as he finished applying ointment to her hand. "I thought you'd taken my 'confidential visit' seriously." he admitted after a long moment, glancing over at her and not just her hand. She was still hiding her face, and her shirt was still very much unbuttoned and open. There was still a crescent shaped, imprint peaking through and he hated that there was some part of him that reacted to the sight.

"Oh." was all she said, another long pause. He tore his eyes away again, concentrating on making sure her hand was properly bandaged again. "...I always assumed the clinic was off limits." she admitted, another awkward silence, except this time he didn't have a task or injury to treat anymore, and really, if the floor could just open up and swallow him whole he would really appreciate it, right about now. Instead, Harvey emitted a sound similar to a walrus giving birth, as he covered his face. "Harv, what's wrong?" a startled Lily asked as she got up. Of course, of course sex at work was the one thing Lily had morals about.

Mortified, didn't even being to express a fraction of of the emotion Harvey was currently experiencing, and somewhere is that pit of humiliating despair, there was a little voice that just uttered the phrase " _Fuck it."_

He was only half aware of Lily's hands tugging at his fingers, smiling and probably saying something to try and console him based on the tone, but the little mantra continued even as she peppered kisses on the part of his face uncovered by his hands. _Fuck it, fuck it, fuck him, fuck this entire situation. Just fuck it all._ There was literally no way, he could feel any more embarrassed them he already felt, and somehow, in that fact, there was peace. "What were the five things?" he asked flatly, finally uncovering his face, a dark look in his eyes.

"Huh?" she asked, confused again

"The five things you'd rather I be doing to you?" he reminded, leaning in as she turned red again.

 _"_ Oh..." she seemed frazzled, unsure what to say and scrambling for a response as he closed in on her.

"If you don't say anything, should I just take that I can do as I like?" he murmured, a thumb brushing the inferno in her cheeks, a chill running down her spine at his words. He pulled her into a kiss and made a sound like she found that very agreeable. It probably said something bad about him that her uneasiness was making him feel better. He'd have to be careful about her hand of course, nothing that required her to place any weight on it. That seemed easy enough, but considering she'd tried to hide it earlier, he might just need to pin her her down to keep her safe. That was a good visual... but then this whole mess had started because he'd gotten ahead of himself. "We can stop you know?" he mumbled guiltily.

"HarveyifyoustopagainIamgoingtokillyou." it was less of a sentence and more of an exasperated breath. She was beginning to get whiplash from the whole hot and cold act he was giving her." Seriously Harv, I've been a big fan of the whole 'hot doctor, put me in my place' thing and would very much like to see where this goes, otherwise I'm going home and getting myself off _alone_." she growled, yanking him closer to her for another kiss.

At at least that was enough to shut up the guilty part of his brain, his lips crashing into hers. Their kiss quickly devolving into a sloppy mess of groans and biting. That visual of her all satisfied and spent was doing wonders again every time she whimpered and moaned out too. Harvey made quick work of getting her bra undone, her nipples pebbling under his touch. "You should lay down." He urged, breathe hot in her ear. Authoritative sounded good on him.

Lily did as he requested, and it made for such a pretty sight with her half undressed, chest puffed up and exposed to the open air, as he looked at her. It was an invitation for him to touch her again, her back was too arched for it not to be, but he knew kisses and his mouth there would only get her excited, and that wasn't enough right now. "Touch yourself." He instructed, gently lifting her bandaged hand. "And no using this hand either." he reminded, kissing her injured palm. There was a moment of hesitation as she stared him down, he just turned her hand over and pressed a kiss into her wrist with a smirk. "Or we can stop here?" He asked though it didn't sound like much of an offer, more like a threat this time. Her eyes narrowed as he stared and smiled at her expectantly, trailing kisses down her arm.

She mumbled a little 'fuck you' and he chuckled as her fingers found her own nipple and she began palming herself under his stares. The overly enthusiastic moaning was a bit excessive, but it quieted to something more sincere once he bent himself into her neck again. She was getting hazy, her mouth was a little agape as he sucked on her pulse and she whined when she pulled her hand down from her breasts. "Good girl, but I didn't just mean your chest you know?" he hummed, her legs parting as their laced fingers cupped her through a few too many layers. "Though, these may get in the way of my observations." He said, leaving her hand there while he tugged the button of her jeans loose, the zip came undone with it before he needed to lift her hips up. She shimmied as best she could with her legs still mostly hanging off the table, but the stiff denim fell easily once it had been pulled past the slope of her her ass and hips.

"You can continue." he urged, guiding her fingers into the hem of her underwear, not even aware he was licking his lips at her, like she were some juicy piece of fruit. He'd be able to taste her soon, she just wasn't quite ripe yet. For now there was a near excruciating ache he'd been ignoring as he'd wound her up, and this time she was the one caught staring. Eyes dark and hungry, she watched intently as he moved to free himself from his trousers, her fingers disappearing into fabric. She wasnt the only one eager, a deep groan of relief as his hand wrapped around himself, rubbing the precum leaking from the tip, and she bit her lip with a little whine of her own. Each of them was admiring and fixated on their partner, their own hands bringing them closer to their own peaks, and making desperate sounds at each other. Lily's back arched, her eyes shutting and whining, much too focused on the hand between her legs for him not notice.

"Having trouble love?" he whispered, and her eyes shot open with him inches from her face, her pupils blown out. "You've been good not using this, but I guess just one hand isn't enough for you, is it?" he coaxed, pulling her dominant hand to his lips, she wasn't left handed after all. "I could help if you'd like?" he whispered, pressing kisses onto her jaw. His own body protested at his attention being shifted to her, but she was so ready to be picked, and how could he leave her unsatisfied after all his tending.

"Please." her voice was horse and cracked at just the word. Oh yes, she was certainly ripe now. His lips moved fast down her stomach, hands around her waist as he hoisted her to the edge of the table. That seemed to surprise her, but she was far too distracted with him pushing her underwear aside and tongue ready to taste the nectar dripping from her. She coiled around his fingers and she was anything but quiet once he twidted into her, tongue running over and tasting the honey sweetness, searching for the hidden nerve that would make her yowl. Well, less hidden this time, she had already been so near the edge, just needed his help to send her over, and he very desperately wanted to do that for her, taking the tender bundle between his lips. His cock twitched at each gasp and expletive he pulled from her and unable to keep from bringing him up with her, he pulled his hand away, but redoubled the attention his mouth gave her, suckling and pulling her clit into his teeth while his hips thrust into his hand, still wet and slick from her. 

Just a little more. Lily's thighs were clamped so tight, his ears were ringing, and Harvey's tongue and hips were quickly loosing rhythm. It was painful the way pressure built and built and refused to release. It was unbearable and he let himself be taken by the ancient, primal _necessity_ to get them off. Harvey's breathe was coming in sharp, gasping grunts with each erratic thrust of his hips, but it was Lily who hit her limit first, her whole body tensed as her orgasm crashed like a wave, Except it didn't ebb away. Harvey didn't let her, one wave coming as the next hit, over and over, insides fluttering again and again, until she was nearly sobbing it was too much and ribbons of white spilled from Harvey, making a mess of his hand and stomach, and they both come crashing down.

Harvey finally pulled away, cheek resting on her thigh as he waited for the room to stops spinning. It wasn't until, he's grown soft that he can really take stock and filter information. Laying rather limply, she still hadn't bothered moving, and appeared much blurrier now he realized. Briefly wondering when he'd lost his glasses, he hoisted himself up, and pulled himself back into his pants, before taking a closer look at her, both literal and figuratively.

Lily's eyes fluttered open, as she felt his shadow leaning over her, and he was relieved when she offered a small smile at him. "Harv?" she started, her breathing steady enough to speak. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but I don't think I can go another round like that." his face burned as she laughed. He tried mumbling an apology, but she wasn't having it. "Who says I'm complaining." she managed with a smirk as he helped her from the table and probably would have crumpled to the floor if he hadn't managed to catch her. "Sorry, guess I'm still a little wobbly." she joked, but seemed embarrassed she couldn't stand on her own.

"How about we head upstairs and we get you cleaned up?" he proposed, directing her arms around his neck before hoisting her into his arms. She was a little heavy for him, but he could make it up the stairs at least. "I'll clean up down here, and I'll drive you home." he continued, kissing her cheek.

"I can't stay the night?" she was teasing he knew, but she looked too cute with her head resting on his chest for him to be too upset at her.

"Only for observations." he joked, quickly shooting the dressing on her hand a nod.

"Oooh, are we still playing doctor and patient?"

"Behave yourself." He warned, but he'd already crossed (or stumbled) over that line a few times just in the past hour. "... Maybe if you're lucky... I might come by the farm this weekend... Just to make sure you aren't over exerting yourself..." She laughed at that, both terrible and sweet knowing he'd set the gears turning in her mind. 

"Promise?"Sometimes he wondered how she kept the horns hidden this long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally keep these as one shots, but would people be interested in in a part 2?


End file.
